In an increasingly networked world, more and more traffic, such as data, voice, and video, is transmitted over public and proprietary networks. The public and proprietary networks provide a variety of services, such as voice communications, electronic mail, instant messaging, Internet-based services, security, etc. Applications, hosted by network devices within the networks, may provide a service associated with personnel attendance tracking and/or management. The applications may store, manage, and/or analyze information corresponding to personnel (e.g., personnel records, attendance records, vacation usage, etc.) associated with organizations that use the applications.
Information may be entered into an application by the personnel when entering and/or exiting a facility (e.g., when the personnel clock in and/or clock out, etc.) and/or by system administrators (e.g., when attendance is taken, when roll is called, when information associated personnel records is entered, etc.). The system may use the entered information to track attendance and/or manage the information associated with the personnel. Tracking the attendance and/or updating the information corresponding to the personnel throughout the day (e.g., between clocking in and/or clocking out) may be performed when the personnel frequently clock in and/or clock out when entering, moving about, and/or exiting the facility, when administrators frequently take attendance, etc. Unfortunately, the frequent clocking in and/or clocking out and/or taking attendance throughout the day may be cumbersome and/or time consuming for personnel and/or administrators.